


We're all born naked and the rest is drag

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: RPDR [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Victor and Yuuri got engaged very fast so there's still a few things that they don't know about each other.Like the fact that Yuuri dated the Ru Paul's Drag Race season 13 alumn, Denali Foxx.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: RPDR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	We're all born naked and the rest is drag

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's talk about Denali. That bitch is fierce and talented and inspired this fanfic. Since I had already written a YOI RPDR AU this one was very easy to write. 
> 
> So in case you don't know, Denali Foxx is a drag queen from this current season of RuPaul's Drag Race and she is a professional figure skater and choreographer. Recently she released a video where she ice skated in drag while wearing a costume that she confirmed was inspired by Yuri on Ice so I had no choice but to write this. 
> 
> Please go watch that talented bitch's video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO9doAXUXAw&ab_channel=DenaliFoxx

Dating Victor was something Yuuri only dreamed of but was sure that it was never going to happen. I mean, what were the odds that he would actually meet Victor on a competition about drag and they would actually fall in love? So, when Victor asked to marry him only six months after they met, Yuuri could just answer an enthusiastic yes. 

But by extent they were still quite new to each other, even if they were engaged. They knew they were the ones for each other on sight but for exemple, Yuuri still didn’t know that Victor was allergic to strawberries or what his favorite band was - but Yuuri knew his favorite band was probably something really gay, like ABBA. So they still were discovering new things about each other everyday as they built a life together. 

That night Victor and Yuuri prepared to watch the new season of Ru Paul’s Drag Race - by default their favorite program since they met on it - in their new apartment. They had moved in together just a week before so there were still boxes everywhere but their couch and the rest of their living room was somewhat done so they popped some popcorn and sat down in front of the tv to watch it. 

“Do you know the contestants this season?” Victor asked as he slipped an arm behind Yuuri and grabbed a few popcorns from the bucket he was holding. 

“Didn’t check it out.” Yuuri answered. “I was too stressed with training.”

“I didn’t check it out either, I guess it’s going to be a surprise for the both of us.” He said and they settled down to watch. Makkachin was laying at their feet and instantly gulped every popcorn that fell on the ground. 

They gasped and were shocked at the twists and turns of the competition since the new season made two queens lip sync for their life as soon as they arrived in the competition. 

“Oh my, can you imagine if they made us do that when we got there?” Yuuri asked Victor. 

“I would piss my pants.” Victor said and Yuuri snorted. 

“Please, you would have won like you win everything.” 

“Excuse me, but who actually won the lip sync for our legacy when we competed in RPDR Celebrity?” Victor raised an eyebrow at his fiancé, who blushed. “Yes, that's what I thought and you have the crown and scepter somewhere in these boxes to prove it.”

“I was drunk, shut up.” He said but he didn’t deny it. He knew exactly in which boxes the crown and the scepter were. 

Victor was going to retort but another queen entered the work room. “Oh look she’s wearing ice skates!” He pointed to the screen and Yuuri looked away from Victor to look at the tv and then he gasped. 

“Cordero?!” Yuuri said as he watched the drag queen wearing a white figure skating dress and stoned ice skates enter the runway. 

“Wait, do you know her?” Victor asked, surprised as he watched her name appear on the screen. Denali Foxx. 

“Oh my Gosh!” Yuuri looked still very surprised. “I dated him!” 

“You did?” Victor felt his voice croaking too high for his own ears. 

“YES!” Yuuri nodded emphatically. “She’s a professional figure skater and choreographer, I’m shocked you don’t know her!” He said. “He is based in Illinois but I’m sure we’ve run the same skating circuits before she retired. I had no idea she’s a drag queen, that’s fabulous!” Yuuri reached for the remote and paused the show as he fished out his phone. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m looking her up, of course!” He said as he typed away on his phone. 

“How long have you two dated?” Victor asked, feeling the knowing feeling of jealousy show itself. 

“On and off for about a year, we weren’t that serious.” He said casually and Victor sighed in relief. “But he did choreography for one of my most successful skates.” Victor hackles were raised again. He hadn’t told Yuuri yet but he was in the middle of choreographing two entire routines for Yuuri at the moment. “Here it says that he only started doing drag three years ago.” He looked at his phone for a moment more before he gasped and slapped Victor in the chest in his excitement. “OH MY GOSH VICTOR!

“What?” He asked slightly annoyed and still very much jealous that Yuuri was so impressed by his drag queen ex boyfriend. 

“He has a performance in drag in an outfit that resembles mine!” He said and soon he was pulling up the video on their smart tv, the plans of watching RPDR forgotten for the moment. Soon the screen was filled with the image of the boy in his drag queen persona, Denali, wearing a black long wig in a high ponytail, full makeup, costumes, cinched and tucked. Denali was indeed wearing an outfit completely inspired by Yuuri’s outfit in his Eros performance that was actually inspired by one of Victor’s own. Yuuri started the video and the two of them watched enthralled as she ice skated to “I wanna grow up” in full drag. 

“Ok, I’m very impressed.” Victor admitted, forgetting his jealousy as he watched her do a backflip. “I would not be able to skate that well while wearing everything she is wearing. She’s very talented.”

“That she is.” Yuuri nodded. “My ribs hurt just to think of wearing a corset to the rink.” 

The video ended and they felt themselves wanting to watch more, so they spent the whole evening watching videos of Denali Foxx, dancing on ice or out of it, in drag and out. Victor was still a little jealous but he could forgive since apparently Yuuri had very good taste.

**Author's Note:**

> hi Denali if you're reading this please murder my pussy thank you very much


End file.
